Frozen Year
by Dooglehoogle
Summary: Anna Cook, a normie girl is coming to Monster High from the small town of Lorvale. Lorvale just had a tragic unexplained disappearance take place, and Anna is still shaken from it. She moves in with headmistress Bloodgood and Abbey, and she definitely has a few dark secrets she's hiding. WARNING: This is a total crack fanfic, not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, so earlier I saw a very, very badly written fanfiction on here, I can't tell if who wrote it is a troll or what? It literally makes no sense at all lol, but anyways it was like a story about a normie coming into Monster High, and the character was a total Mary Sue. I thought it was pretty funny, and it gave my an idea to write a fanfic about the same kind of thing. I'll try my very best not to make this OC a Mary Sue, haha. This is fanfic turned out to be outrageous lol. This is a sequel to the "blue-flamed battle" fanfic i wrote.

CHAPTER 1: NEW ADDITION TO BLOODGOOD'S HOUSE

Headmistress Bloodgood sat at her desk, writing up letters to send to various normie high schools around the state. She was requesting that a few of the normie high schools had some of their students be transferred to Monster High. Right as she was throwing away the fifth pen she had used up that day, the phone in her office rang.

"Hello, Headmistress Bloodgood from Monster High speaking, who is this?"

A panicked woman's voice responded to her, and Bloodgood could hear that she was trying to hold back tears. "Hello, I'm principal Chadderton from Fork Wood Valley High School, I heard about how you want normies to come to your school. Listen, we've had a few incidents over here in Lorvale. You have to help me!"

The following evening, Abbey Bominable was laying on her bed, writing up a list of what she needed for her trip back to the Himalayas in 2 weeks. She was sure she had organized everything she needed. Abbey was normally very happy about getting to go back to her home village, but she was frightened about it this time. At this point, the village knew about the beloved Anton being killed, but they didn't really have the entire story. They were unaware of Anton's evil doings. Soon enough, they would find out that Abbey helped kill him, and Abbey wanted to come to the town and tell the whole story before the village found out about this.

While Abbey was lost deep into her thoughts, reflecting on the entire situation, her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on her bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" the headmistress politely asked.

"Yes," Abbey replied.

Abbey knew Bloodgood definitely had something big to tell her. Earlier that day, she'd vaguely overheard a phone conversation that Bloodgood was having downstairs. During the phone call, Bloodgood seemed so excited about the subject she was talking about.

"I've got some big news for you!"

"And what big news is that?"

"A normie is going to be moving in with us about a week from now. She will be attending Monster High with you. When she comes, I want you to try and make her feel as welcome as possible."

Abbey let out a small laugh at Bloodgood's request. "You already told me about normie who will live with us, after medals show, no? Am no good at being friendly to new people and making people feeling 'welcome'. Instead you should ask Frankie to make normie help feel welcome."

"Yes, I will ask her tomorrow. The thing with you is you're going to actually be living together during the weekdays. It is absolutely crucial that you make her feel welcome. Normies already have enough problems with monsters."

Abbey understood why Bloodgood felt it was important, Abbey knew exactly how it felt to be suddenly placed in a world completely different from the one you grew up in. Abbey was then reminded other first days down below, and she cringed.

"Abbey accepts," Abbey looked up from the laptop she was typing on, "Will try best to be nice to new girl in house and at school."

"That's great!" Bloodgood exclaimed, with a large, optimistic smile on her face.

Abbey, unfortunately, didn't feel as optimistic about the whole situation. She knew that normies and monsters had their moments of friendship and tolerance, but those moments were scarce. The idea of a normie going to Monster High was still a big deal to a lot students who attended the high school. Jackson was the closest thing to a normie at that school, and even he was still half-monster. Abbey then began to feel sorry for the normie coming to live with her, she promised herself she would be as nice to this normie as possible.

The next day at the lunch tables, Abbey told all of her ghoul friends about the new normie girl who would be coming to Monster High soon.

"That's clawesome! It's about time," Frankie noted.

"I dunno, I hope she doesn't get too much crap for being a normie," Clawdeen responded.

Frankie rolled her eyes at Clawdeen's comment, "But Clawdeen, don't you remember the Halloween ball? The whole Monster-Normie hatred is ancient history! Also, remember the doubts you felt about werewolves and vampires getting along?"

"Yeah but seriously Frankie, one good dance party doesn't undo all of the tension monster and normies still have between each other. Monster high is known for accepting all monsters, but this girl will actually be the first full normie who has actually attended this school."

"Everyone will warm up to her eventually, just like with any new student!" Frankie said optimistically.

"I hope so," Clawdeen replied glumly.

Spectra had been listening to all this beneath the tables, and she posted the story to her Ghostly Gossip blog. Soon, the entire school was buzzing about this news, everybody seemed to have a different opinion on this matter. Some monsters were excited, some were shocked, and some were excited.

One person in the school who was particularly quite excited about this was Jackson Jekyll. He couldn't wait to not be the only normie student at Monster High anymore! People were still picking on Jackson for being a normie, even though everyone knew about Holt. He could not wait to meet her!

The new student coming in was all the school was talking about for the next 5 days.

One evening at Headmistress Bloodgood's house, the doorbell rang.

"It must be her!" Bloodgood announced to Abbey excitedly. Bloodgood then dashed off to the door, with Abbey slowly trailing behind her.

"Why hello!" Bloodgood said to the normie once she opened the door.

The normie stepped in. "Hi," she shyly greeted. "My name is Anna Cook."

The normie had messy hair that was the color of coffee with cream. Her wavy hair reached just past her shoulders. She had large, round emerald green eyes, and her clear, light ivory skin was complemented with rosy cheeks. She was a very pretty girl, and she seemed very nervous, her hands were trembling.

"Where's my room?" she inquired to Bloodgood.

"Right this way!" Bloodgood led her up the stairs.

The new normie seemed to ignore Abbey completely as she followed Bloodgood up the to her new bedroom. The normie stayed in her room the entire night, never even coming out to greet her new house mate. Abbey noticed this, but tried not to let it bother her. Abbey decided to get right back to organizing and packing, her big trip was in 9 days! Abbey's heart sank simply thinking about it. It definitely was not going to be a relaxing vacation.

Anna continued to ignore Abbey during breakfast. Anna didn't say a word to Abbey as they were driving to school either.

Normally Abbey thought down belowers talked way too much, she usually wanted them to shut up. It was very unlike Abbey for her to actually _want _somebody to talk.

Finally, once the two of them got out of the car, Anna asked, "So what's your name?"

"Is Abbey, I stay at Headmistress house during school week."

"Oh okay, yeah I'm just staying here during the weekdays as well, I go back to my family on the weekends."

"And what grade you are in?"

"I'm a junior, and I think you're in the same grade as me?"

"Yes, am junior also."

"Okay, cool!" Anna smiled.

Abbey smiled back. This was the first time Abbey had even talked to Anna.

The two went to their classes together during throughout the school day, but they still didn't talk very much. Anna was far too nervous to start up a conversation with Abbey, and Abbey wasn't one to start conversations. Even if Abbey had wanted to start talking to Anna, she was far too preoccupied about her upcoming trip to her home village to even think of something to talk about.

Anna and Abbey were walking through the hallways together between first and second period. Anna was desperately trying to come up with something to talk to Abbey about, but whenever she could think of something, she cowered out of bringing it up. Poor Anna was very intimidated about talking to Abbey, Abbey definitely didn't seem like the type of ghoul that would enjoy frivolous small talk. Halfway along the way, Draculaura and Frankie ran up to the two of them.

"Hi! I'm Frankie, what's your name?" Frankie asked Anna enthusiastically.

"Anna," Anna quietly replied, relieved that somebody was finally talking to her.

"Cool! Where are you from?"

"I'm from Lorvale, it's about an hour away from here."

"I've never heard of that town, what's it like?" Draculaura chimed in.

"Oh, you've probably heard something about it, it's been in the news a lot recently. It's the small town located in the Fork Wood Valley."

Draculaura's lilac eyes widened. "Wait, is that the place where those three girls just went missing?"

"Yep, everyone in the town is scared half to death, they transferred a load of students from all around the state. I was transferred here."

"Wow, well you're definitely safe here! No kidnapper would be dumb enough to mess with a load of monsters!" Frankie pointed out.

Anna let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I hope so."

The minute bell rang. Abbey grabbed Anna's arm, urging her to hurry up.

"Well, you've got to tell us more, sit with all of us at lunch," Frankie said.

"Okay!" Anna replied, trying to put on the best smile she could. Her mind raced back to the time of the disappearances, she remembered how utterly devastated her parents were. She remembered her parents forcing her to leave, explaining to her that she was going to be put into a school full of monsters. She shuddered upon seeing the flashbacks, hopefully the ghouls wouldn't want to talk about it too much.


	2. Chapter 2: Anna Meets Everyone

Abbey was in the taxi cab on her way to the airport. She usually didn't take a plane to her home village, but she felt too anxious to make the grueling journey all the way over to the Himalayas. She checked her cellphone one last time, and it was a message from Heath. All it said was, "Good luck".

Abbey replied with a "Thanks". The ride in the taxi seemed to go on forever. Finally the taxi got to the airport. Abbey got out. The driver offered to carry her suitcase for her, but Abbey politely said no to his offer. She went through security and got to her terminal. She was just taking a small plane to the Himalayas, where she would climb up. She was sitting on the gray seat in the terminal, playing Angry Yak, when she saw a familiar yellow figure walk towards her flight terminal. Abbey put her cell phone in her pocket and curiously walked towards the man, she saw he had dark red hair and eyes. She immediately recognized it was Heath!

"Heath, what you doing here?" Abbey asked him.

"Abbey, I'm not having you do this alone," Heath said, holding her hand tightly.

Abbey put her hand out of his grip, and placed both of her hands on her hips. She formed a scowl. "Heath, you not knowing my village. Village love Anton, will be hard for village to accept what happen to Anton."

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Heath sat down on a grey plastic chair outside of the terminal.

"Fine, freeze butt off, I not care."

The two sat next to each other, and it was a tense 30 minutes until a uniformed woman announced that the plane was ready to board. The two got on, with Abbey angrily stomping a few steps ahead of Heath.

They sat next to each other in the very back row. Abbey had her arms crossed, she still refused to talk to Heath.

After a while on the plane, Abbey began to get bored. She had to remind herself not to talk to Heath, she wanted to get her point across. She occupied herself by wondering about her new house mate, Anna.

She remembered Yetis in her village drinking alcohol, but she was too young then. She never joined them. She laughed to herself as she recalled how much of an idiot everybody acted after drinking. She also wondered what this "marijuana" did. Abbey was curious what this stuff was like. Clawdeen told her all of that stuff was bad news, and not to touch it. That only made her even more curious.

Eventually the plane landed near a mountain in the Himalayas. Heath noticed everybody who got out of the plane had a lot of hiking gear on them.

_"Crap, I didn't think this one through..."_

Heath was very unprepared to take a hike. Staying warm would not be a problem for him, obviously. It was just the journey up to Abbey's village that filled him with dread.

"Come on Heath," Abbey said as she grabbed Heath's wrist. This was the first time Abbey had talked to him in five hours.

Heath looked up the snowy mountain in dread, and he took a large gulp.

"Was not such good idea, was it?" Abbey taunted.

Heath snapped out of his daze. "Uhhhh...Ha ha... No babe, I'm just fine!"

"You wanting to go back?" Abbey offered.

"No, I can do this. I'm a track star, remember?" Heath stated with a grin.

Abbey rolled her eyes. That definitely wasn't going to help him.

The two climbed up. Heath shivered as the cold, strong winds hit his face. Abbey seemed unfazed by the harsh temperatures. The two climbed up, and halfway through the journey, Abbey had to carry Heath.

They made it all of the way up the mountain, and they arrived at Abbey's village. The elders came out to greet them. Heath was now wearing Abbey's faux fur coat. Abbey dropped him, and yanked her coat off of Heath before the village elders approached them.

They came up to Abbey and conversed with her in Yetish. The conversation looked joyful and tame at first. After half an hour of talking, the conversation erupted into tears and arguing. The elders began to shoot disgusted looks of scorn at Heath. Heath kept his head down, trying to be less noticeable. The fire elemental still stuck out like a sore thumb in the snowy, Yetish town.

More villagers came out, and Abbey talked to them. Tears of sorrow and outrage flowed out of the villagers eyes as Abbey talked to them. Some angry villagers charged for Heath, but Abbey stood in front of Heath and guarded the two of them with a thick sheet of ice.

"You guys don't understand, Anton was an evil bastard!" Heath yelled. The few Yetis who understood him still held their angry glares at him.

"We not welcome here Heath, we must be going," Abbey said to Heath. Heath nodded his head in agreement. The two of them walked off. The villagers attempted to attack the couple, but Abbey froze all of them. She then formed an ice-snowboard, and mounted Heath on her back. Abbey boarded down the Himalayas as fast as she could. Heath was fearing for his life as they went down the mountain, but Abbey was going down as if this was something she did everyday. Chilly wind, snow and Abbey's crystal tears blew into Heath's raw face. Heath could vaguely hear Abbey's cries and wails. He wanted to comfort her, but his severely chapped lips couldn't move. His throat was unable to produce any sound, it was like his sore vocal chords were frozen together.

Anna went into her home. Her younger brothers David and Eli went down the carpeted downstairs to greet her. They three hugged, and Anna commented on how much she missed them. Anna smelled the musky carpet smell that she remembered growing up with. She usually hated it, but she now savored it. She missed living here. Her parents were upstairs, Anna called for them but they didn't come down. "What the hell?" Anna muttered to herself.

Anna went up the stairs, and tripped over the last step. She forgot about that step, she remembered constantly tripping over it during her days growing up. She got up, brushed off her knees, and walked over to parent's room with a limp. "Mom, dad, where are you?" She yelled through their door.

She still had no response. David showed up behind her. "Where's mom and dad?" Anna asked her brother, feeling very confused.

"They left," his squeaky voice responded.

"What? Why?" Anna asked him.

David shrugged his shoulders.

"When did they leave?" Anna asked him, she began to feel a lump in her throat.

"Like, um, on Tuesday," the little blonde boy said.

"Huh, what? You guys are four and seven! Why would they leave you?"

Eli came up from the stairs. "Janie comes by everyday, she makes sure we're okay."

"You guys still shouldn't be here alone?!" Anna exclaimed, confused.

"Mommy and daddy are coming back tomorrow," David commented.

"Well good! I've got a lot to say to them!" Anna shouted.

Once her brothers went down the steps, Anna checked their bedroom. She looked through her parent's walk in closet. All of her mom's shoes were there. She looked into the bathroom and noticed that her mom's full makeup bag was laying on the counter of the bathroom, so were her parent's toothbrushes. "What?" Anna screamed to herself. Something was going on, Anna had to get to the bottom of it, the only issue was that she didn't know what could possibly be happening and where to start searching.


	3. Chapter 3: Abbey and Anna's Journeys

She sat with them at lunch, and was introduced to Clawdeen, Ghoulia and Cleo. The normie and all of the ghouls shared an awkward silence at first, but soon enough that silence was broken once the topic of fashion began to come up.

"Oh my rah! No way, I love Chan-hell!" Cleo exclaimed.

"I know right? They're ah-may-zing!" Anna said.

While Cleo and Anna were ranting and raving about various designers, Clawdeen looked on over to Abbey. Once Clawdeen's gaze met Abbey's, Clawdeen discreetly pointed to the door of the cafeteria, signaling for Abbey to meet her there. The two of them met outside of the doors, and Clawdeen looked around to make sure nobody else was around them.

"Why you want to talk to me out here?" Abbey asked Clawdeen. Clawdeen swiftly placed her index finger over Abbey's mouth, signaling her to be quiet.

"Abbey, I could smell something...suspicious off of Anna, there were some strange smells coming from her backpack," Clawdeen whispered to Abbey, "She seems nice, but I dunno, be careful hun." Almost nothing could be snuck by a werewolf's nose, they had a canine's keen sense of smell.

"Like what smells?"

"I could smell marijuana in her backpack, it's stuff normies use to get high. I could also smell alcohol."

"So? She boring normie, she need stuff to have fun some times."

"Abbey, that stuff is bad news! Seriously, make sure you keep an eye on her, and don't get into anything."

Abbey just shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, will be full of care."

The two ghouls walked back into the cafeteria, and Heath was already at the table cracking some silly jokes to Anna and the rest of the girls. Anna's cheeks were a shade of dark pink as Heath told a dirty joke about three nuns who were confessing to the priest. Abbey and Clawdeen approached the table, and Heath put his arm over Abbey's shoulder.

"Hey Abbey, wanna come over to my house tomorrow? I got a new movie!"

"Can not do, am going back to village tomorrow," Abbey explained to Heath.

"Oh really, why?"

"Have to tell everybody in village what happen to Anton."

The entire lunch table went silent. Anton was an evil man, everybody could remember what happened very clearly. He had came from Abbey's village in the mountains to stalk her, and he even tried to kill her. Anton had Van Hellscream organize a ruthless militia to murder everybody in Monster High. Monster High had come out victorious in the end, but it still was not a very pleasant situation. It definitely wasn't something the school really liked to think about, the whole situation was frightening and traumatizing for everybody that was involved. The only plus side to this was that the students of Monster High were all very close now. Petty rivalries were mended, and monsters who once hated each other were now good friends. Friends were now closer than they were before, and once shallow monsters now had their priorities figured out. Fortunately, Abbey and Heath had ended up killing Anton towards the end of the battle, and their relationship was now stronger than ever before.

"Aw, they don't know yet, do they?" Heath glumly asked Abbey.

"They not know, I will tell them this weekend."

"Abbey, how about I go with you, and help you explain?" Heath offered

Everybody at the table except for Anna gasped. Abbey's home in the mountains was highly dangerous for non-Yeti monsters.

"No Heath, you stay. I can go on own."

"Ya sure baby?"

"Yes, do not worry about me."

Just as Anna opened her mouth to ask who the heck Anton was, all of the ghouls glanced at her and shook their heads no. Anna immediately kept her mouth shut.

That evening after dinner, Anna knocked on Abbey's bedroom door.

"Come in," Abbey's deep voice answered. Anna slowly walked into the room, and she saw that Abbey had all of her suitcases packed and ready to go.

"Hey Abbey, mind if I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Who is this Anton you were talking about?" The second Anna finished that sentence, she regretted asking.

Abbey let out a deep, heavy sigh. "Anna, I have to leave right now. Will tell you when I come back, yes?"

Anna looked down on the carpet floor in disappointment, she really wanted to know who Anton was. "When will you be back?"

"In 5 days, will tell you then."

"Okay," Anna agreed.

"Must go now, bye!" Abbey said. Abbey picked up her bags and hurried outside.

_"It's Friday, so that means she'll be back Wednesday. GAH! I don't want to wait that long!"_ Anna thought to herself, frustrated. She thought for a moment that she was going to ask Abbey's friends about Anton, but then she figured that Abbey would be the best person to ask about him.

Anna packed up her weekend bag, said goodbye to Bloodgood, and went into her car. She really didn't want to go to back to Lorvale, but she needed to check up on her family. She was scared to death about what could possibly happen to them. The way her parents were so frightened that night, they seemed to know more than they let on. She was constantly worrying about her siblings. She could barely make it through a day at school, her worries about them consumed her. At least at Bloodgood's house, she could smoke a few joints of weed and try to forget about it all. She got in her car and drove off back to her hometown.


	4. Chapter 4: Abbeys Confession

How could Anna get to the bottom of this? Her clouded mind tried to come up with something, but she couldn't come up with a straight plan. Not while she was this high anyways. Anna remembered that the zombie, Ghoulia Yelps, was smart, but she didn't know Ghoulia well enough to ask her for her assistance. The stress was overwhelming her. She opened her purse up, and took out another joint. She lit it up and let herself relax. Her brothers were downstairs calling for her, but she didn't notice.

She woke up in the bathroom the next morning. She heard Cartoon Network blasting loudly in her parent's bedroom. She walked over, and saw that David was jumping on the large master bed and watching cartoons. "David, seriously? Why are you watching t.v in here?" she asked him.

"Eli kicked me out of the front room, so I'm watching t.v here!"

Anna stomped on over to the t.v and turned it off. David began to cry. "Seriously, get out of here!" Anna furiously shouted to her brother. David slowly walked out of the room sulking. In the back of her mind, Anna felt a little guilty, but she shrugged it off. She cleaned up the mess she made around her parent's bathroom. She used up a whole can of Lysol in order to get the smell of vomit out of the toilet, and she put all of her smoked-up joints in a plastic bag, and she threw them away in the outside garbage bin. Anna tossed the bag into the dark green bin and she heard a car come into her driveway. She looked up and saw that it was her parent's car. Once the car went into the garage, and she could hear the car doors being opened, Anna ran over to the minivan. Her parents looked shocked that she was even there.

"Hey honey, what are you doing here?" her mother nervously inquired.

"Are you seriously fucking asking me that? What the hell!?" Anna screamed at her parents, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE DAVID AND ELI BY THEMSELVES?"

Anna's parents got angry in response. "We had to go for a few days young lady!" her dad snapped at her.

Anna was bewildered, how could they possibly justify this? There was honestly no justification for doing this, this was child abuse!

"Wha-...WHAT?! YOU GUYS ARE MENTAL!" Anna screamed. What was wrong with them? Everything was bloody perfect before those three ladies went missing. Well it wasn't actually perfect, but it wasn't fucked up like this! Anna threatened to call CPS on them as she stormed into the house. Anna grabbed her weekend bag and purse and headed out. Her parents didn't seem to care about any of this, they were urging her to leave. She left without saying goodbye to anybody, and she got in her car and headed back to New Salem. New Salem may be filled with monsters, but at least it wasn't this mental.

At around 6 PM, Anna got back to Principal Bloodgood's home. She threw her bag on the floor of her bedroom, and screamed into her pillow until her voice was shot. She heard a knock on her door and snapped, "WHO IS IT?"

"Is Abbey, open up?"

"No, fuck off, I need time to myself right now," Anna quipped. She vaguely remembered wanting to ask Abbey about something, but she couldn't recall what it is she wanted to ask Abbey about. Anna heard Abbey's footsteps walk away from the door and down the wooden stairs. Anna's pillow was damp with her salty tears. After a few hours of hopeless sobs, Anna was unable to cry anymore. She heard another knock on her door. "Who is it?" Anna asked, a lot more calmly this time.

"Is Abbey, again. Please, can I come in room?"

"Yeah sure," Anna said.

Abbey walked in. Anna looked straight at Abbey. Abbey sat down beside her on the bed, and she put her cold hand on Anna's shoulder. "What is wrong?"

Anna was surprised that Abbey was trying to help her out. Abbey seemed nice and all, but she had always come across as a bit cold. Anna sniffled, then replied, "Just family problems, that's all."

"Ah, I see. Want to talk about it?" Abbey offered.

"Nah, it's alright, thanks though. You're real sweet."

"You want to hear about Anton? Might take your mind off of problems," Abbey said.

"Sure!" Anna exclaimed, remembering how curious she was about "Anton". Abbey explained to her who Anton was and told Anna the entire story, about Anton's ruthless behavior. Abbey told about the battle at monster high, him trying to kill her, and the stalking. Anna was shocked.

_"Man, and I thought my life was crap..." _Anna thought to herself as Abbey explained the entire situation.

"Are you making this up?" Anna asked

"No, no. Abbey never lie," Abbey explained.

Anna sat up right next to Abbey. "So, what was Anton like before, you know...he stalked and tried to kill you and all of your friends?" Anna felt bad the moment she asked that, there were definitely more polite ways for her to have asked about that.

Abbey talked about what a jerk Anton was in the village. She talked of how he bullied the younger Yetis, and how he would harass her on a day-to-day basis.

Tears began to form in Abbey's eyes as she explained what Anton was like over the years. "And before I left for down-below, he...he..." Abbey stopped talking altogether and she sadly tilted her head down, beginning to cry.

Anna placed her hand on the small of Abbey's back. "It's alright hun, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Abbey looked up and smiled at Anna.

Anna was watching some trashy reality t.v in the front room. It was Saturday night, and neither of the girls would be heading back home. Anna didn't even want to face her parents, and Abbey was now basically a pariah of her village.

Headmistress Bloodgood approached the two of them from behind the couch, and announced that she was going to be out all night. The two teenage girls glanced at each other excitedly upon hearing this.

Once Bloodgood left, Anna turned towards Abbey. "I know why she's leaving."

"Why?" Abbey asked.

"Because, she's dating that Tim guy," Anna stated with a grin. Tim was a normie guy who had been visiting to supposedly "repair the AC". Anna's intuition told her something different.

"No way!" Abbey quipped.

"Yes way!" Anna retorted, "Besides, when he's trying to fix up the AC, he always checks Bloodgood out when shes not looking. And the two are always flirting! Oh my god, the sexual tension between those two is so damn thick!"

Abbey playfully rolled her eyes, "You crazy, anyways now that headmistress is gone, what you wanna do now?"

"I got an idea," Anna told Abbey with a wide smile.

A few hours later, Abbey and Anna sat at the kitchen table with the vodka bottle in between them. They were nearly about to fall out of their chairs. Their deep, intelligent conversations had formed into mindless babble. Abbey was crying and was incoherently shouting out how much she hated Anton. Anna had finished crying over half an hour ago and was about to pass out. The only that kept Anna from passing out was the things Abbey said next.

"Anton, he touch me before I leave. He do sex with me when I saying no. Oh god, oh god!" Abbey exclaimed, her drunken self wailing uncontrollably. Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing, he raped her? Oh my god...


	5. Chapter 5: That Morning After

Anna didn't know what to say to Abbey. Anna placed her hand on Abbey's shoulder, and she drunkenly mumbled, "Who else...knows about this?" Anna had to concentrate as hard as she could to ask Abbey that.

Abbey didn't respond, she just kept on wailing. Anna was speechless, and she began to cry along with the icy ghoul. The two of them spent the rest of the night crying together. They got up from the kitchen chairs, and holding on to each other they walked across the house. They settled themselves down outside of the bathroom door and they continued their crying session. Occasionally, one of them would have to throw up, and the other girl would stumble along with the other and assist them while they got sick in the toilet. It was a very smelly, messy, emotional night. Anna and Abbey were a lot closer after that night.

Sometime during the night, Anna told Abbey about how frightening it was for her and her entire hometown when those three women went missing. Anna also told Abbey about how weird her parents were acting about it, and how she thought her parents knew something.

"Mmm, yeah. I see, I am agreeing with you," Abbey stated with her alcohol laden breath. Anna was so relieved that she finally had somebody to talk to about the situation, she felt so alone in it.

Abbey quickly got up and vomited once again in the toilet. She froze the entire toilet bowl's contents this time. Abbey and Anna just laughed at this.

About an hour later, the two passed out with Anna passing out next to the toilet, and Abbey passing out in the hallway outside of the bathroom.

The first girl who woke the next morning, (actually the next afternoon), was Abbey. She woke up with only small segments of the crazy night remembered. She looked around and saw various piles of trash and empty bottles scattered throughout the room. The whole house stunk of booze vomit, and some puddles of the vodka-laden bile were all across the hallway in a trail that led to the bathroom. Abbey placed her aching head against the cold, hard tile upon seeing all of this. She cringed thinking about what a fool she must have been acting like the night before. Her head was thumping, and her eyes and stomach were very sore. Her tongue felt like an itchy wool sweater, and the messy room around her seemed to be spinning around.

Abbey got up, and fell down on her ass the minute she got on her feet. She felt the urge to vomit, and she crawled to the bathroom near her. She saw a comatose Anna lying next the ice-filled toilet, Abbey just pushed her out of the way, accidentally freezing a part of Anna's arm. Abbey threw up into the bowl, wondering why she even went along with this in the first place. Once Abbey was done, she went over to the sink to wash herself off. She noticed that her eyes were bright red and puffy from all of the crying she was doing. She remembered telling Anna about Anton raping her, she couldn't believe she had told somebody. Anna was the first person to know about that.

Recently the rape had been bothering her a lot. She had been having a lot of flashbacks recently as her and Heath had grown closer. It was tough on her, she longed to tell somebody, but she could never bring herself to tell anyone. It was weird knowing that she finally had told somebody.

The hungover Anna and Abbey were unable to eat breakfast. They spent time cleaning up the mess they made, both of them were panicking about Bloodgood coming back home. Right when they were halfway done, they heard a car come in. They both started to clean as fast as they were able to, the both of them frightened of Bloodgood finding out. The unlocked front door creaked open, and both of the girls hearts stopped. Anna's hands were shaking, Bloodgood was already suspicious of her. The door opened, and they were surprised to see that it in fact, wasn't Bloodgood. It was Clawdeen and Lagoona.

Lagoona and Clawdeen looked about as shocked as they were. "What the heck is going on here?!" Lagoona exclaimed. Clawdeen angrily stared at Anna. It was frightening for Abbey to see Lagoona this angry, the laid-back water monster hardly ever got mad. Clawdeen looked as though she was about ready to maul Anna.

The night before Lagoona had received some very strange, incoherent drunk texts from Abbey. She remembered what Clawdeen had said about Anna, and when she woke up to see those late-night texts, Lagoona called Clawdeen to tell her about it. The two of them met up that morning and decided to come straight over. Lagoona felt angry with Anna for getting Abbey into all of this, and she was also disappointed with Abbey. Abbey was normally so headstrong, why would she do this crap? How could anybody have dragged her into this? Clawdeen looked in loathing at Anna.

Clawdeen grabbed a half-full vodka bottle, and approached Abbey who was now hunched over the tile floor, wiping up some vomit. Clawdeen couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. She poured the contents of the vodka bottle over Abbey's head. The alcoholic beverage froze immediately on to Abbey. The werewolf then went up to Anna and whacked her over the head with the now-empty Smirnoff bottle. Anna fell down on to the ground. Lagoona and Clawdeen proceed to march out without saying a word, they both hoped that Abbey wasn't going to continue doing this. She felt guilty about what she did to the girls, but Clawdeen was outraged over the entire situation. The two ghouls got into Lagoona's baby blue car, and left. Abbey helped Anna and the two of them continued cleaning.

Ice crystal tears went down Abbey'shes cheeks as she mopped up the vomit-laden tile floor. Anna held an ice pack to her head as she picked up all of the trash. Four trips to Walmart, three cans of Lysol, four cans of Febreeze, and two cans of toilet cleaner later, the house was all clean. It was as though the previous night's devious festivities never happened.

Icy tears continued to stream down Abbey's blue cheeks.

"Whats wrong?" Anna asked Abbey.

Abbey wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "My friends, they look so upset with me. What if they not want to be friend of mine anymore?"

Anna tilted her head down. Her stomach and heart felt heavy with guilt. "Abbey, if they're truly your friends, they wouldn't ditch you after one night."

"Yeah, but what we did very bad," Abbey replied, still crying.

Anna didn't know what else to say to her. Anna slowly walked up the stairs and into her room. Abbey sat on to the couch that was doused with Febreeze. She picked her cell phone off of the coffee table. She had a text from Heath.

_"Hey baby, can I come over?"_

Abbey normally would have accepted, but she felt too sick and disgusting. She could barely even see out of her puffy, pink eyes that were a result of all of the crying she'd been doing. The last thing she wanted was for Heath to see her like this. She remembered the healing water that they could make together that could really help her right now, but she was too ashamed to have Heath see her like this.

_"No, am spending day with Anna" _she texted back.

When Heath received this text, he was honestly surprised. He thought Abbey and Anna didn't get along. It was also very unusual for Abbey to warm up to somebody this quickly. He heard another text message ring on his phone. He saw that it was Lagoona.

The text said, _"Heath, we need to talk about Abbey."_


	6. Chapter 6: Lagoona talks to Heath

Heath looked at the text in dread, knowing that it was definitely bad news. Lagoona never texted Heath, this was very strange. Heath dreaded what this text would have to say to him, he chose to ignore it for the time being. He started to do his Sunday chores. He was hoping that doing his chores would take all of this off of his mind, but he still couldn't stop worrying and wondering what was going on.

At first, the worry sat at the back of his mind, it was a small voice in his head. The voice was pestering him to text Lagoona back and find out what's going on. Gradually, the little voice got louder and louder. The voice was now screaming in his mind, and he had to drop everything that he was doing and get to his cell phone.

He finally texted back,_ "What is it?"_

Five minutes later, his phone beeped. _"I __think we should talk in person_,_ meet me after school tomorrow?"_

_"Sure, meet by the auditorium?"_ Heath replied. He was dreading to find out what the sea monster wanted to talk to him about. He hoped that it wasn't too bad, he couldn't stand the idea of anything bad happening to Abbey.

Being with Abbey had really changed him for the better. Before, he was just a wannabe stud, desperate to fit in. He constantly flirted with girls in hopes that it would boost his confidence, but the constant rejections just brought him down even more. He had silly little crushes on a lot of women at Monster High, but none of them lasted or were very significant. That was until Abbey Bominable came along. Out of all the girls he hit on, she stood out to him. It took him a while to finally land her, but it was amazing when he finally did. She straightened him out, and he definitely drew her out more. He also brought out her sense of humor that was frozen in ice before. She was the yin to his yang, they definitely were a good match.

The next day after school, Lagoona and Heath met next to the auditorium.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" Heath asked the sea monster.

"Alright mate, so on Saturday night Abbey sent me a very strange text. Here, read it for ya'self." Lagoona handed him the phone.

_"heyyyy lagoogoo todayeid gjigjf annt"_ the drunk text read.

"What the hell?" Heath commented.

"Yeah, the next morning me and Clawdeen went over to Bloodgood's house and saw that Abbey and Anna had gotten real drunk that night. I'm tellin' ya', that Anna is bad news and it looks like she's influencing Abbey," Lagoona stated in her Australian accent.

Heath was definitely surprised about this news, this was very unlike Abbey. Still, he honestly wasn't that concerned about the situation. Abbey seemed a lot more outgoing and gleeful today, her sense of humor had become a lot more pronounced as well. Normally Abbey only acted like this around Heath in private, but this was the first time anyone have seen Abbey acting this way in public. It was strange for Abbey to be acting like this, but Heath loved it. This was the secret side of Abbey that Heath happened to adore. He had always wished everybody could get to see that side of his ghoul friend, but she always acted ice-cold in front of everybody else. He was happy that Abbey seemed to be finally coming out of her shell.

Heath talked to Lagoona for a few more minutes. He pretended to be concerned, but he really wasn't. He actually didn't care that much. He said goodbye to Lagoona, and left to meet Abbey and Anna.

He saw the two of them waiting outside of the principal's office, the two of them were laughing their ass off about something. "Hey Heath!" Abbey exclaimed with a wide grin. She then jogged towards him and placed her blue, cold lips on his cheek. Abbey partially froze the side side of Heath's face by accident, and she apologized. Heath felt his face turn a shade of bright red, and the ice immediately melted off and formed a small puddle on the floor. Abbey and Heath were silent for a moment, but the two of them began to laugh in unison once they looked at each other. Heath turned an ever deeper shade of red. Anna noticed the fire elemental blushing heavily, and she laughed. Anna thought Abbey and Heath were just too cute. Deep down, she felt a little bit envious, but she tried to not let it get to her.

Anna always had issues with boys, she sucked at talking and flirting with them. She always put on a confident front when it came to boys and sex, but it was just an act. Boys hardly seemed to notice her at Monster High, they were always looking at Abbey. Anna was usually quite independent, she normally just did things by herself, but sometimes she just wished she had somebody. She had boyfriends in the past, but none of them treated her very well. Seeing Heath wrapped around Abbey's finger was tough for Anna, she wanted a man like that. Okay, so she wasn't just a little bit envious. Anna was pretty damn jealous. She simply masked her jealousy by pretending to be happy for them.

Anna drove Heath and Abbey to Bloodgood's house. They weren't the overly corny lovey-dovey type, thank god. Anna would have just threw them out of the car if that was the case.

Once they arrived at the house, the young couple went straight up to Abbey's room. Anna could hear the two of them having a make out session, and she put her earphones in her ears, and blasted the music on her iPod.


	7. Chapter 7: No, you don't like him!

While listening to Britney Spears, Anna reflected on her previous relationships. She had no idea what she was even thinking when she dated them! All her dates ended with the guys ignoring her, or treating her like shit. All of the ghouls seemed to have boyfriends that adored them. Even Cleo had a boyfriend who idolized and catered to her! Anna couldn't stand Cleo, while Anna admired her fashion sense, she thought Cleo was a selfish, conceited, awful person. She was even warned about Cleo's snottiness and demanding demeanor on her second week of school! And she was warned by Cleo's own friends! Cleo always was ignoring Anna like a bloody snob. Deuce seemed like such a sweet guy, why was he even with her? It seemed everybody in Abbey's friend group dating _somebody__, _(well, except for Clawdeen). Anna began to feel a lump in her throat thinking about all of this. She tilted her head back and tried to focus on something else.

Clawdeen laid down on her creaky, metal bed. She was instant messaging Lagoona. Lagoona had just sent her a few paragraphs explaining what happened when she talked to Heath about Anna.

Clawdeen reflected for a few moment on what Lagoona had explained to her. She typed out with her long fingernails, _"And how did Heath handle this news?"_

_"He pretended to be all concerned , but I don't think he actually cared,"_ Lagoona's responding message read.

Clawdeen was herself beginning to think that they were overreacting about this. Lots of normie teenagers did the same stuff, right? Plus, she noticed that Abbey and Anna seemed happy and even closer friends than before. She was about to reply to Lagoona that she thought they were overreacting about this entire situation, but she stopped herself. Normally Lagoona wasn't the stubborn type, but when it came to her friends she was _very _defensive. Lagoona felt that this situation was dire and a danger to Abbey, and there was no point trying to convince her otherwise about this. Clawdeen just messaged Lagoona saying that she was going to bed, and she pretended to log out of Frightbook. Clawd and her younger brother were downstairs growling at each other and it sounded as if a fight was going to start.

Soon a physical altercation began between her two siblings. Clawdeen was about to go down and watch, but then she smelled a familiar scent of a certain werewolf walking up the stairs. He tapped on her bedroom door three times. Clawdeen could smell that it was Romulus. He'd been a family friend for years, but recently the two of them had been talking a lot more lately. She'd discovered a more warm, humorous side to him in the past few months, she had to admit it was fun discovering this other side to him. She got up and invited him in, hoping they could talk for a bit.

"So, what are they fighting over this time?" Clawdeen asked him.

Romulus scratched the back of neck and chuckled, "Oh, Clawd lost his basketball and he thinks your brother chewed it up. They got in this stupid fight about it."

The two of them laughed together.

"Oh, so ya went up here to escape from it all huh?" Clawdeen asked him. He snickered in response and nodded his head.

The two of them spent some time just talking together. They were both laughing nearly the entire time. It was normally hard to make either of them laugh, but the two of them seemed to know how to crack the other one up. Clawd barged in.

"Yo Rom, I found another basketball buried in the backyard," Clawd said.

Romulus got up from the bed. "I guess I'll see you later," he told Clawdeen with a smile. The two werewolf boys left to go play basketball.

She thought of all the funny stuff Romulus said earlier, and smiled. She hoped that he would stay for dinner. She looked into the mirror and realized that her makeup looked like crap, she opened her makeup drawer and touched it up.

_"Wait Clawdeen, are you gettin a crush?"_ the werewolf thought to herself and she reapplied her eyeliner.

_"Nah, no way. He's a FRIEND. You're just getting ready for dinner. Besides, he ain't my type, way too serious for me... Well actually, he is pretty funny, and tall and cute-NO, no, he's just a friend! Well, he's my brothers friend actually. You can't date your brothers friend! BUT WAIT, Clawd's with Draculaura. Ooh, that'd be funny if I started dating Rom. It'd be like revenge! AAAHH, stop thinking about this!" _she thought in response to her own question.

Her mom called for dinner. She went down and looked at the large table filled with werewolves, but Romulus wasn't there. He must've already left.

_"You're not bummed out that he left, are you?"_ Clawdeen thought to herself. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

Howleen shot her a puzzled look from across the table. "Why are you all dolled up?"

Clawdeen rolled her eyes and ignored her. They continued eating dinner, and Clawdeen hoped that she would see Romulus at school tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8: She won't say it!

Clawdeen got up early that morning, she spent an extra 30 minutes getting ready that morning. In the back of her mind, she was really hoping to see Romulus. Once she got to school, she discreetly stood by Romulus' locker, wondering if he'd show up. She saw him come towards her locker, her heart began to thump and she bolted down the hallway in the opposite direction. As she race-walked down the hall, she ft angry with herself. Why was she doing this? She was supposed to be a lone, yet strong and independent wolf. What was happening to her? Why is this happening with Romulus, of all people? He wouldn't even be interested in her, nearly every attractive female werewolves in the school liked him.

_"Come on Clawdeen, you've gotta snap out of this! Come on!"_ a voice inside her head scolded her.

As she went down the halls, she saw Lagoona, Frankie, Draculaura and Cleo were standing by Frankie's locker. She went over to them.

"Hey," she greeted them happily.

Her friends said hi back. "Why are you blushing?" Cleo asked her. Clawdeen proceeded to ignore her question.

Before Cleo could say anything back, Frankie interjected, "Hey ghouls, so Anna seems to be really sparking to some of us here-" she paused and looked at the scowl on Lagoona's face. She glanced at Clawdeen's, expecting to see a scowl on her face as well, but to her surprise, Clawdeen was instead sporting a dopey smile with her eyes glazed over to some distant place. The werewolf seemed to be daydreaming about something. Frankie looked at her in surprise, but then cleared her throat and continued, "Well, most of us anyway. She seems very sweet, I'm sure we'll all like her one we get to know her."

"I don't think so," Lagoona muttered to herself.

"Lagoona, what's going on with you? You're never like this!" Frankie said in frustration, this was so unlike Lagoona!

"Anyways, I think we should have a sleepover at Cleo's house this weekend, and we should invite Anna," Frankie suggested.

"If you're inviting her, then I'm not going," Lagoona said flatly. The sea creature then walked off. All of the ghouls apart from Clawdeen were shocked. Frankie ran off and caught up to her.

Lagoona heard somebody run towards her, and Frankie's voice yelling, "LAGOONA, WAIT!" Frankie caught up to her.

"What is going on with you? Why shouldn't Anna go?" Frankie asked her.

"Well I dunno mate, I'm sure she'll be a fantastic addition to the slumber party, if you wanna you know, get totally wasted?" Lagoona replied sarcastically.

Frankie shook her head. "What are you going on about?"

"Abbey and Anna got drunk out of their minds last Friday night," Lagoona explained coldly, "I have no respect for people who do that. And I can not believe Abbey did that."

"So, it's not a big deal? Haven't you seen those teen normie movies? Everyone does that in their world," Frankie pointed out.

Lagoona formed a scowl on her face. "No! Not everyone does that! She's a drunk drug-using loser who I don't think we should be hangin' out with!"

"Come on, if she brings out that stuff, we'll just say no and get her to put it away. Simple as that!"

"Ugh fine, I'll go, if it makes the rest of ya happy. I still think she's bad news," Lagoona said.

"Great!" Frankie said with a thumbs up, and Frankie ran back to the other ghouls. Lagoona stayed there, worried.

When Anna was invited, she was thrilled! She was dying to become close friends with them. She saw how they worked together and she heard about the battle they fought and won together, and she needed them to help her get to the bottom of what happened back in her home town. Her parents called her the night before telling her not to visit home again. When she asked why, she was simply told that she wasn't welcome there. She needed a whole team of investigators to help her out with this frightening mystery, and the monster high ghouls were the perfect team. Normally she would've felt guilty for only wanting to become friends with them because of this, but she cared more about solving this spooky puzzle. She had made enemies with Lagoona and Clawdeen, and she was friends with Abbey. She wanted to reel the other girls in.

Anna browsed around on on her laptop. She scrolled through youtube with her headphones in. The Monster world version of youtube was frighttube, and she noticed all of the videos were different on frighttube. She liked going on youtube, it gave her a glimpse back into the normie world. She watched some youtube viral classics, and laughed her ass off. Bloodgood and Abbey kept knocking on her door telling her to quiet down. Anna was laughing so hard she didn't hear their requests for silence. Anna then went on to and looked through all of the hilarious badfics. She wished she had some friends to read them out loud with, that was always fun.

Clawdeen was in her bedroom laying on her bed, playing on her laptop. She scrolled through Frightbook and went on to Romulus's profile. She e-stalked him for a bit, and filled with jealousy as she looked through last years prom photos and saw Romulus posing happily with his now-ex ghoul friend. Clawdeen was still trying to rationalize in her head why she was doing all of these things.

_"Come on! You're in love, ain't it obvious?"_ she thought. She shook her head.

_"Nope, I'm not in love, no no no no no..."_

That thought reminded her of something. Clawdeen's deep, dark secret guilty pleasure were those Disney movies normies watched. She went on to the normie version of Frighttube, and searched the keywords,_ "I won't say I'm in love"._ She put her earbuds into her ears and played the classic Hercules song. She played it over and over again that night.


	9. Chapter 9: The Sleepover

It was Friday night, and Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Abbey, Anna, and a pouty Lagoona were in their pajamas at Cleo's house.

"Alright ghouls, so what are sleep going to do first?" Cleo asked everybody.

"Makeovers!" Draculaura exclaimed, taking a makeup bag out of her very large, hot-pink duffle bag. The next hour was spent with the girls doing each other's hair, nails and makeup. Lots of secret sharing and joke telling went down during the makeover session. Lagoona seemed to loosen up a bit.

"Alright, now we're playing truth or scare!" Cleo commanded once they were finished, "Draculaura, you're first! Truth or scare?"

"Scare," Draculaura replied nervously.

"Hmmm, alright, let me think..." Cleo declared intimidatingly. Draculaura gulped.

"Eat a whole raw steak!" Cleo dared.

Draculaura fainted. "Shes out. Who's next?" Cleo shouted.

"I'll go," Frankie hesitantly volunteered.

"Truth or scare?"

"Umm, truth?" Frankie quietly said.

"Alright, what's the farthest you've gone with Jackson?" Cleo asked.

Frankie's bolts sparked. "Well we're not really together anymore-"

"Irregardless!" Cleo interjected, "Whats the farthest you've gone?"

"We just made out," Frankie replied shyly.

The ghouls laughed as they knew she was lying. Truth or scare was played for another hour or so. Anna was shocked by what she found out about them during this game. They definitely weren't as innocent as they seemed.

Abbey and Anna told the girls about getting drunk. Everybody apart from Clawdeen and Lagoona were surprised. They added that they had walked in on the hungover Abbey and Anna the next morning. Lagoona explained that was why she had been so bitter and hostile towards Anna. Clawdeen admitted that the two of them had been overreacting about the situation, and that Lagoona had told Heath about it.

"You talk to Heath about this? Why?" Abbey asked, humiliated that Heath knew about this.

"I was just concerned about you mate, I thought you were heading into rough waters," Lagoona replied.

Abbey looked at Lagoona angrily.

"Honestly, he didn't seem to care that much, in all honesty," Lagoona added. Abbey still looked furious.

Lagoona looked down into the turquoise bedding that she was lying on, tracing her fingernails along the intricate pattern. "I'm sorry love, you only did it once and me and Clawdeen overreacted."

Abbey huffed and continued to sit still against the wall with a scowl on her face, her arms folded and her mouth shut.

The rest of the ghouls preceded to play truth or scare.

"Clawdeen, truth or scare?" Frankie asked.

Clawdeen sighed. "Truth," she responded.

"Who do you like?" Cleo inquired to the werewolf.

Clawdeen felt her cheeks burn. "Nobody," she answered nervously. The ghouls knew there was something going on with Clawdeen's love life. The lone, independent wolf never got like that when asked about her crush!

"There's more to the story Clawdeen, I can tell by your face," Cleo stated.

"Come on, who is it!?" Frankie asked excitedly with a smile.

Clawdeen didn't respond, she simply ignored them. Her mind told her that she didn't like Romulus, her heart told her something different. Clawdeen was ignoring her heart at the moment. The group kept pestering and pestering her to fess up, but she stubbornly kept quiet and refused to tell them. The pestering would continue throughout the entire weekend.

After they were finished, they sat around for a bit, not knowing what else to do.

"I got an idea!" Anna exclaimed to them. Anna sat down at Cleo's laptop and went on to Youtube. "Do you guys ever go on the normie version of Frightube?"

Everybody in the room denied it. All of them were telling the truth about not going on Youtube, (well, apart from Clawdeen).

Anna showed them a few viral normie videos. Tears of laughter were streaming down the ghoul's faces as the videos played. They never thought that normies could be so funny! The laugh fest between all of them definitely was a bonding experience for the entirety of the group. Lagoona was now back to her friendly, loving, cheerful self.

Anna and the ghouls felt a lot closer than they did before the sleepover. They hung out at the maul the next day, and on Sunday, all of the girls went to Headmistress Bloodgood's home.

Abbey and Anna were sitting around, listening to Justin Biter when the doorbell rang.

"Must be them," Abbey said. The two of them went downstairs, answered the door and greeted the ghouls.

"Wait a second, I'm just going to give Grace a heads up that you're here," Anna told them, preceding to run up the dark, wooden stairs. The girls looked at each other puzzled._ Grace?_ Anna and Grace were on a first name basis.

Anna came downstairs two minutes later.

"You call Bloodgood Grace?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, that's her first name. We live together so she said it's okay, Abbey doesn't call her that though," Anna explained.

"Yea, do not call headmistress Grace because it feel weird to Abbey," Abbey commented.

As Abbey said that, Grace came down the stairs in a little black dress and pumps. She looked a lot more dolled up than usual.

"Ooh Grace, where ya heading to?" Anna teased. The ghouls found this very weird. Grace was their principal for god's sake!

Grace ignored the question, and looked into a mirror in the hallway, and put in a lovely pair of pearl earrings. "I'm going out tonight ghouls. Abbey, heat up some of the leftover italian food in the fridge if any of the girls get hungry." Abbey nodded her head yes.

Grace waved her hand to say goodbye. "Bye ghouls, make yourself at home!" Bloodgood then darted out the door giddily.

"Since when does Headmistress leave us alone like this?" Abbey asked Anna. Bloodgood was normally strict and overprotective, she never did this stuff.

Anna smiled. "I told you, she's dating Tim. They're crazy about each other."

"Wait, is Tim that repair normie guy who fixes stuff around our school?" Frankie asked, feeling slightly grossed out.

"You mean ?" Cleo asked her, shocked that Bloodgood had a romantic side underneath her strict, professional exterior.

"Yep," Anna said.

"EWWWWW!" the girls shouted in unison. The idea of anyone getting with their headmistress was disturbing to say the least.

"No way! Stop the telling of these lies!" Abbey yelled firmly at Anna. Anna just laughed.

"Seriously Abbey, when you were out with Heath the other night, Grace invited him over and they went in her bedroom-"

Anna was interrupted by everyone telling her to shut up, but Anna continued talking.

"All I've gotta say, is thank god I had earplugs," Anna chuckled. The ghouls all nearly vomited in their mouths. Anna just continued laughing.

After that rather disgusting conversation was over, they all went into Abbey's room. Thr ghouls were still pestering Clawdeen, now dying, (or living I guess), to find out who she liked.

"Come on Clawdeen, why won't you tell us?" Draculaura asked.

"Because I don't like anybody!" Clawdeen snapped. She then proceeded to let out a small growl.

"Come on Draculaura, leave her alone. She obviously isn't going to tell us," Cleo told the petite vampire. Draculaura glared at Clawdeen, pissed off that her own beast-friend wouldn't tell her who she had a crush on.

The next few hours were spent talking about boys, celebrities and fashion. Clawdeen pretended to be into other guys at Monster High. She figured it would be a good way to get the others off of her back, and she'd rather the ghouls thought she liked somebody else other than Romulus. Also, having them think that she liked other guys would definitely drive the suspicion away from her crush being Romulus.

_"Not that he is my crush or anything,"_ she lied to herself. She knew that it was a lie, but she figured that if she kept telling herself that she didn't like him, eventually she would actually stop liking him.

This weekend was heaps of fun for Anna Cook. It was weird having a good time with some friends. She was normally high when she was doing this kind of thing. This was her first weekend in New Salem where she didn't drink or smoke anything. This wasn't lame or weird in any way either. It was nice.

The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Anna exclaimed. She went downstairs and answered the phone. The caller I.D said that "_Harrington Science and Scholar Labs_" were calling.

"Hello?" Anna answered, tucking a brunette lock behind her ear.

"Hello, may we speak to Abbey Bominable?" a posh woman's voice responded.

"Uhh, sure...Let me get her." Anna went upstairs and handed the phone to Abbey saying, "The phones for you, the caller I.D says that some science facility is calling."

Abbey nodded her head, and put the phone up to her ear, "Hello, is Abbey speaking to you."

The woman's muffled voice babbled, and Abbey had to keep asking her to repeat what she said.

Clawdeen developed an excited look on her face as the phone conversation took place.

Abbey was now writing down some notes as she listened to the woman. "Yes, will talk to you in other room." Abbey picked up her notepad and left.

Anna turned and looked towards Clawdeen. "Whats happening?"

"The lady on the phone was talking about Heath and Abbey's healing water. They want to study it," Clawdeen told her.

The ghouls all looked at each other excitedly. Well, all of the ghouls apart from Ghoulia. The zombie had a worried look on her light, grey face.

"What are you guys talking about?" a very confused Anna asked the group.

"Oh, you wouldn't know about it would you?" Frankie noted. Anna shook her head no.

"Okay, well do you know the whole story about Anton?" Frankie asked the normie.

"Yeah, Abbey told me all about it," Anna informed her.

""Alright, and did Abbey tell you about the battle with Anton and Hellscream's militia?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly went from excited to solemn once Frankie mentioned that. It was a dark time for everybody, with many near-death incidents and acts of violence. It was a tough thing for them to look back on.

"Yep, she told me everything about him," Anna said. That statement was very true, Abbey did tell her _absolutely everything._

Frankie took a deep breath. "Alright, so when the fight was going on, we discovered that Abbey's ice and Heath's fire can heal people. It can also bring water monsters back from the dead."

Lagoona felt a lump in her throat. It gave her a flashback of being by a wounded Gil's bedside, she remembered losing the love of her life. She didn't know what she'd do if he had died.

"It saved a lot of injured students during the fight," Frankie told Anna.

Anna's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Wow!"

"Yeah, it's a miracle," Frankie responded.

"So now some scientists wanna study it and try to introduce it to the world. That was what that lady on the phone was talking to Abbey about. She said she was from Harrington science labs or something?" Clawdeen added.

Ghoulia's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. The zombie moaned about how prestigious the lab was and how many ground-breaking medical discoveries they were responsible for.

"That's so cool!" Anna exclaimed in astonishment.

"It would be amazing if the entire world had access to it," Frankie said.

Ghoulia shook her head no and moaned something in zombie-talk.

"Yeah, you've got a point Ghoulia," Cleo replied to the intelligent zombie. Anna looked at Cleo confused, with an eyebrow raised.

"Ghoulia was just saying that the waters so powerful, it shouldn't be in the hands of just anybody. If the whole world had access to it, so could evil people," Cleo explained. The rest of the ghouls firmly disagreed with this.

Ghoulia moaned again, her grey face crinkled in frustation.

"And she said that if everyone had access to it, bad people couldn't be defeated, wars would never end, we have have an even bigger overpopulation issue. Also, since only so few monsters can make it, it could lead to many violent altercations and wars," Cleo translated for Anna.

The ghouls could now understand what the zombie was so concerned about. Abbey hung up the phone in the other room, she came back and her friends began to talk to her about the downsides to making the water readily-avaible. This was the first time Abbey had even considered all of this.

Abbey remembered Ghoulia not letting her give the water to the healing hospital that was treating the injured MH students. Abbey didn't understand why Ghoulia wouldn't allow her to, but at the time she trusted Ghoulia about it. Ghoulia was the smartest ghoul in school after all. It made sense now. At first she thought she would definitely be giving the water to science, and eventually the world, but now she wasn't so sure. Deciding what to do about the water would be a very tough decision for both Heath and Abbey.

The girls continued debating about the pros and cons of bringing the healing water to the public. The heated debate came to an abrupt halt when Clawdeen suddenly stopped talking, and looked around as if she had heard something.

"Guys, I hear Bloodgood here," Clawdeen whispered. The girls rushed down the stairs, and squatted in front of a window.

"And Anna, I can hear Tim!" Clawdeen quietly informed Anna. If they didn't have to be quiet then, Clawdeen definitely would have shouted that statement.

They heard Bloodgood saying goodbye to her date, and Clawdeen said that they were smooching on the porch. Bloodgood began to unlock the door, and the girls scurried to the kitchen and sat at the table.

Bloodgood walked in, she was deeply immersed in a lovestruck daze. She almost didn't notice the teenagers sitting at her kitchen table. She turned around and saw them looking at her, and Bloodgood immediately snapped out of her daze.

She was still sporting a toothy grin on her face when she said, "Hey girls, did you have fun?"

They all said yes in unison.

"That's good," Bloodgood told them, then she joyfully walked off with her mind off somewhere else.

"It's 8:53 on a school night! I can't believe she didn't tell us to go home?" Lagoona stated, puzzled.

"She's just so in love," Draculaura said dreamily. After seeing Bloodgood so happy, Draculaura was no longer grossed out.

"Ew," Cleo muttered.

"You guys must go home now, it school night," Abbey announced, "Even if Bloodgood not be telling you to be going home."

All the ghouls got up, and Abbey and Anna escorted them out. They said goodbye, and everybody exchanged hugs. Anna was definitely satisfied with how that weekend went, she was finally becoming good friends with them! She said goodnight to Abbey and went up to her room, set her alarm, put on her pajamas, and went to sleep soundly.

AN: The user, CreativeWritingSoul used the name Grace for HH Bloodgood in her fanfic, 'Let It Burn', so credit goes to her for giving her the name. Thank you! :)


	10. Chapter 10: The Car Ride

The next day, Anna and most of the group seemed to be attached at the hips. Though Lagoona didn't loathe Anna like she had before, she was still very wary of her. She hoped that the whole getting drunk was just a one time thing. While she no longer viewed Anna as a despicable, friend-endangering being, it would take some more time to warm up to her. Lagoona was very protective of her mates, and one sleepover wouldn't change that.

Now that Anna was more comfortable around the group, she was beginning to bring out her sense of humor around them. She would occasionally offend a few of them with one of her cheeky remarks, and she was warned a couple of times to watch what she said. She always apologized and tried to be a bit more careful, but after a while, she always managed to slip.

Clawdeen waited by the water fountain that Romulus often stopped at.

_"Come on, don't run away this time. He's just Romulus."_

She saw him walk down the hallway towards the fountain. She took some deep, subtle breaths.

"Hey Clawdeen," he greeted her.

"Hi," she said, nervously twirling a piece of her hair. She hoped that Romulus didn't notice her blushing like this. Anna could spot her by the water fountain, with her cheeks a shade of deep crimson. Anna remembered Clawdeen was talking at the sleepover about what boys she thought were cute, was this guy one of them?

She figured that Clawdeen would just scream at her if she asked Clawdeen about her crush again. Anna decided to talk to Clawdeen's best friend, Draculaura. She approached Draculaura in the hall, and quietly asked to speak with her privately.

"What's going on?" Draculaura asked Anna.

Anna looked around cautiously to see if anybody they knew was close to them. Anna whispered to Draculaura, "Lala, you see Clawdeen over there talking to that guy?" Anna pointed to the two werewolves talking by the water fountain.

Draculaura looked on over. She gasped excitedly.

"Who is that? It looks like she likes him..." Anna whispered.

"I know! She's blushing like crazy! It's Romulus, Clawd's friend."

"She didn't mention him at the sleepover?"

"She must've talked about other boys on purpose to cover it up. Oh my ghoul, I cant believe she likes him!" Draculaura exclaimed.

"Haha, it's like revenge for you dating her brother," Anna teased.

Draculaura giggled.

"But we've also got to keep it on the down low until we find out more. Remember, we don't know for sure yet," Anna noted, "Lala, don't tell anyone!"

"I won't," Draculaura replied smiling. She then strutted giddily down the hallway. Anna just laughed and headed to her Freakanomics class. Anna secretly was hoping that nothing would come out of this. She didn't want to be the only single girl in the group.

From behind the wall, Spectra Vondergeist had heard everything. She heard everything Dracualaura and Anna had said, except for the part about keeping it on the down low until they knew for sure. By the time Anna had mentioned that, Spectra was already busy typing up the juicy story on her blog, "The Ghostly Gossip".

After school, Abbey met up with Heath next to the gym. She leaned against the scratchy, brick wall, worrying. She had so much going on at the moment, it was far too much for her. She saw her boyfriend approach her, normally her eyes would've lit up upon seeing him, but she was far too stressed out to be excited about anything, even seeing Heath.

"Hey baby, what do you need to talk to me about?" His smile soon formed into a frown once he noticed Abbey's stern expression.

"Heath, science lab want to be studying our unhurt water. They want everyone else to be having it," Abbey told him, grasping both of his warm hands.

"That's amazing Abbey! Why are you so upset about it?" he asked her, confused as to how this could possibly be bad.

"It powerful water. If everybody have it so do bad people. It upset life circle, it lead to too many people in this world. Also people may try to be harming us to retrieve more of the unhurt water," she explained.

Heath let go of her hands, ran his fingers through his fiery red hair and he looked down at the stone ground. "I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Makes this very hard decision," Abbey said, placing her hand on Heath's shoulder.

"Very, very hard. We'll have to think about it," Heath said.

Abbey nodded her head in agreement. There was something else she wanted to tell him about, but she still hadn't acquired the strength to bring herself to do so. She gave Heath the number for the science lab, and she went home with Anna.

Clawdeen was walking out of the school with her mom's car keys in hand. Her mom said that she wouldn't be at home all day for some kind of convention or something. Clawdeen figured that her mom wouldn't find out if she took her car that day. She caught Clawd sneaking out the other day in the middle of the night, so now she officially had something to black mail each of her siblings about, so none of them would snitch on her.

She opened the car door and stepped in. She put her key in the ignition, the engine hissed for a few seconds, and then a few second later the hissing stopped. She put her key in again, and the car turned on for a second, then it turned off. The engine would rev up for a second but then die down. Clawdeen began to panic.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." She put the key in again, but the engine simply died down just like before. She was panicked, her mom was gonna kill her.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Clawdeen continued to swear very loudly. She furiously got out and scratched the side of the car. She kicked the side of it _hard_, managing to leave a small dent. Once she saw the damage, she panicked even more. She continued cussing, she was even more angry now that she had damaged the car.

Clawd and Romulus showed up behind her.

"Oooh sis, you're so dead!" Clawd said.

"Shut up!" Clawdeen hissed back. She then took out her cell phone, and called up a repairman.

Clawd walked off, shaking his head and chuckling at his sister's stupidity. Romulus stayed next to the ruined car.

"Want me to drive you home?" he offered.

"Sure," Clawdeen replied.

Clawd who over heard the conversation stopped laughing and looked back at them horrified. Was Romulus making a move on his little sis? What the?

As Romulus drove her home, the two of them had another laughter-filled conversation. The radio was on, but neither of them were paying attention to what was on the radio. Romulus had them go on a random drive around town. Clawdeen had forgotten her worries about getting into trouble with her mom. Their howls of laughter drowned out the music.

Once Clawdeen got home, she was shocked to hear her mother inside. What was she doing here? Clawdeen immediately ran up to her room, ignoring her nagging mother who was scolding her about taking the car. She flopped on to her bed, and put her headphones in her ears and drowned out her mom's demanding yells. She checked the time on her iPod. It was evening! The car ride with Romulus must have been a lot longer than she originally thought!

She checked Romulus' twitter.

_"Okay girl, you've gotta crush, admit it honey! Now __we've just gotta figure out how to hide it!"_

She breathed a sigh of defeat. She then decided she was just gonna keep it quiet for the time-being.

Her mom used a pick to unlock her door and barged in, absolutely furious. A screaming match went on between her and Clawdeen. Clawdeen was then grounded for three months. Her mom didn't trust her anymore, so she had Clawd go out to retrieve the repaired car. It still had large scratches on the side of it though, and the dent was even worse than Clawdeen remembered. Clawdeen was going to have to do a load of babysitting to be able to pay this off. Oops...

"What could make my life any worse right now?" Clawdeen said to herself after her punishment was announced.

Meanwhile, Spectra was busy finishing up and adding the final touches to the story about Clawdeen's crush. She was now just putting in the finishing touches. The story would be posted the following morning.


	11. Chapter 11: Clawdeen finds out

Clawdeen walked along the creaky lockers and chattering teenagers. Throughout the day, as she walked to her classes, she noticed that students were staring at her. They whispered to each other and some of them would laugh as she walked by, and she got the hint that they were talking about her. They seemed as though they knew some sort of secret about her. Clawdeen had experienced this a few times, and she knew what had happened. This usually meant one thing; the ghostly gossip had written a juicy story on her!

She whipped out her cell phone at lightning speed. She almost didn't want to check the gossip website. She was frightened to death about what was written about her. She rushed into the girls room, nearly tripping on the slippery tile floors, before she checked the school's infamous gossip blog. She was worried that she might cry once she found out what had been written about her, her peers looked like they knew something _really embarrassing _about her. What Spectra had written about her had made her bawl her eyes out in the past. Of course, Clawdeen made sure she _always_ cried over the stories in private. She had a "tough, independent wolf" kind of reputation around school, she did not want to lose this reputation under any circumstances.

But wait, what could they possibly know about her? What piece of irresistible gossip could possibly be out about her at the moment? As she darted towards the ladies room, she wondered if this could be about Romulus. No way it was about her and Rom! She'd been keeping quiet about it! How could anybody have known about it anyway? She hadn't been blushing _that_ hard when she was around him!

She went into a stall, and went on to the website. Sure enough, the front page of the website displayed the hurtful and mortifying headline: **"Clawdeen Wolf has Monster Crush on Brother's Childhood** **Friend!" **

Her eyes began to sting and they filled up with tears, making the environment around her blurry. She felt a lump form in her tightened throat, and her body tensed up in anger. She sat down on the toilet, and placed her head on her thighs, her tear-soaked jeans began to feel wet against her face.

"Oh my ghoul!" she quietly said to herself, burying her face in her claws. She sniveled and gasped as quietly as she could. Why would Spectra do this to her? And _who _told her? And how did that person know?

This was her worst nightmare. It was embarrassing enough liking Romulus in the first place, even if nobody knew about it. It made her cringe just thinking about it.

Clawdeen heard a groan and a knock on her stall door. Clawdeen simply ignored it, and attempted to weep a bit more quietly. The knocks persisted, and the familiar zombie's groan continued to ask her to open the stall door and talk. After some more knocks and requests for Clawdeen to open the door, Clawdeen finally pulled the lock to the side and her tearful, bloodshot eyes looked up at Ghoulia.

Ghoulia moaned in zombie talk, "Clawdeen, what's wrong?"

Clawdeen handed Ghoulia the cellphone with the Ghostly Gossip web page pulled up on it. Ghoulia saw the picture of a love struck Clawdeen, and the reputation damaging headline. Ghoulia gasped once she saw it, she wasn't too surprised though. Spectra had a tendency to be a little insensitive with her stories. Although Spectra was far from malicious, she did have a tendency to go a bit too far.

"Oh my ghoul Clawdeen! I can't believe she would write something so defaming about you! Sometimes Spectra goes too far!" Ghoulia said in zombie speak.

Clawdeen, who understood Ghoulia perfectly, nodded her head in agreement, and continued to sob.

Ghoulia placed a hand on her shoulder and moaned, "Well look on the bright side, if he has absolutely any taste, he'll like you back."

"No Ghoulia, you don't understand, he can't know! And I doubt he likes me back anyway..."

"Sure he would! But if you really don't want him knowing, then I have an idea."

"Tell me more," Clawdeen requested to Ghoulia. The plan had to be something good, Ghoulia was the smartest ghoul in school after all. She didn't carry that label for nothing.

Frankie, Cleo, Abbey, Anna, Lagoona and Draculaura were all seated at their lunch table.

"Where's Clawdeen and Ghoulia?" Frankie asked the group.

"Well, the Ghostly Gossip revealed Clawdeen's crush, so she's probably off hiding in embarrassment," Cleo answered, "And I don't know where Ghoulia is."

Anna and Draculaura stayed silent. The guilt had been haunting them all day. Their gossip was the reason Spectra even knew about this.

Cleo's cell phone let out a brief jingle. She got it out, and read the text she had just received. "Oh my rah!"

"What is it?" Frankie asked her.

"Ghoulia just said that her and Clawdeen are now trying to hack on to the ghostly gossip website! They're gonna take the story off, than put up a new one claiming to be Spectra. 'Spectra' will be apologizing for libel and slander!

"Must be very big of deal to werewolf girl!" Abbey exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's really upset about it," Cleo said, still staring intently at her gold, hd iCoffin.

"Hopefully this will teach Spectra a lesson, I've had it with her!" Frankie added in, "Jackson and I nearly broke up last week because of what she wrote about me!"

The guilty Anna had her hands buried into her face. Draculaura was quietly crying next to her. The ghouls figured that the two of them just felt sorry for poor Clawdeen in this situation.

Clawdeen was writing up Spectra's fake apology letter while Ghoulia was typing away on her laptop. Hacking the Ghostly Gossip blog was insanely challenging, even for a technology prodigy like Ghoulia. Spectra had the best hacker protections in the world set up on her website, they were the strongest and most complicated Ghoulia had ever seen! Still, Ghoulia liked a good challenge, and that's what she saw this as.

Clawdeen looked up from the fake letter she was writing. "Hey Ghoulia?"

"Uhhh?" the zombie replied.

"Do you think Rom knows about this by now?" Clawdeen asked. Clawdeen put all of her attention towards Ghoulia, and was all ears. Zombie language was tough to understand.

"He might have, hopefully he will see the public apology letter on the Ghostly Gossip."

"Yeah, hopefully," Clawdeen sighed. She continued to write the letter for a few more minutes, then she handed the fake apology letter to Ghoulia. Ghoulia took out a red pen, and proceeded to saturate the paper with red ink. Ghoulia then typed the letter out on her laptop.

"Have you taken the story off yet?" Clawdeen asked her. Ghoulia nodded her head, and Clawdeen saw her go on to the Ghostly Gossip homepage. The article was now gone, thank god! For the first time that day, Clawdeen smiled. Ghoulia then pulled up a ton of strange, complicated computer programs, and she copied and pasted the apology letter into one of them. Ghoulia then went on to the Ghostly Gossip webpage, and saw that the apology letter was up. She called Clawdeen over and showed her the apology letter on the website. The two of them exchanged a triumphant high-five and a hug.

"Thank you so, so much Ghoulia!" Clawdeen exclaimed, relieved. Just as the werewolf said that, Spectra came straight through the walls, looking utterly outraged. The computer-smart Spectra had tracked them down. She was one of the best computer geniuses in the school, (second to Ghoulia). Although she didn't seem like she would be a tech-genius, she definitely knew what she was doing, especially when dealing with things like hackers.

"What are you guys doing?" Spectra asked them furiously, her whispery, shrill voice piercing their ear drums. "How dare you interfere with my news!"

"You wrote a fake story about me, and I figured that you wouldn't take it down, so me and Ghoulia took care of it ourselves!" Clawdeen screamed.

"But it wasn't fake at all!" Spectra defended, "Anna Cook and Draculaura were talking about it!"

Clawdeen then snarled, and stormed out of the room. The strong werewolf broke the door once she slammed it shut. Draculaura had a part in this too, but all Clawdeen was focusing on was Anna. How dare she? Clawdeen hardly even knew her! What the fuck was her problem? Clawdeen was gonna put her in her place!

Meanwhile, Romulus was sitting on a bench in the hallway. He was determined to talk to Clawdeen. He took out his cellphone and checked the Ghostly Gossip website again. Oh, how he loved seeing that headline! His heart sunk when he saw the headline gone. His smile formed itself into a solemn frown once he saw the apology letter. Tears formed in his eyes once he realized that Clawdeen liking him wasn't true. He went into the men's restroom, heartbroken.

Clawdeen stormed towards the front of the school, she went to where Anna was always hanging out after school. Clawdeen hid in a bush, the dark green pointed leaves and the small stems attached to them lightly scratched her. The werewolf looked around with her keen eyes, and she spotted her prey. There Anna was, chatting away to Abbey Bominable and Lagoona. Clawdeen went in for the kill.

She snuck up behind Anna, and tapped her long talon on Anna's shoulder. A spooked Anna looked behind her, and saw a furious Clawdeen standing right behind her. Anna looked into Clawdeen's golden eyes and immediately knew what she was confronting her about.

"What?" Anna asked sheepishly. Anna was frightened, she'd heard Clawdeen was one strong ghoul, and she could beat up even the toughest of beasts. What was Clawdeen going to do with her?

Clawdeen folded her arms on her chest, and stuck a hip out to the side. "Oh, I think you know why I'm here." Clawdeen's eyebrows remained knitted together while she quietly growled at Anna.

"What's going on here!?" Lagoona interjected. Clawdeen And Anna ignored her inquiry.

Clawdeen's sharp claws grabbed on to Anna's slender forearm. Clawdeen forcibly pulled the weak normie over to a brick wall, grabbed her shoulders, and pinned Anna against the wall.

"Why were you talking about me having a crush on Romulus?" Clawdeen growled.

"Well...um...it's just...well...-"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"You were blushing when you talked to him, thats all," Anna responded quickly and nervously, her voice small and quivering.

Other students gathered around them in a sloppy circle. Many began to chant, encouraging them to fight. Clawdeen dropped Anna to the ground, and gave her a chance to get up. Black liquid was all over Anna and Clawdeen's arms. Anna looked up and down her arm, and saw that the black liquid was coming out of where Clawdeen had scratched her. The chanting suddenly shut up and gasped in shock. Clawdeen didn't notice anything.

Clawdeen tapped her foot impatiently. "Get up!" she commanded.

"Clawdeen, wait!" Anna begged desperately as she tried to figure out what was happening to her.

"GET UP YOU WUSS!"

"Clawdeen, I have black blood pouring out of me!" Anna said hyperventilating, "Please, I'm begging you, just...can we not do this? I didn't now Spectra was listening and I'm so sorry!"

"Get. Up." Clawdeen hissed to Anna with her fists tightened and teeth clenched.

"Bitch..." Anna muttered.

The crowd went silent. Clawdeen looked at her in outrage. A few werewolves went up behind Clawdeen and snarled at Anna. Oh, Anna really did it this time.

The werewolves growled at the normie threateningly. Anna knew by their growls that calling Clawdeen a bitch was _very _serious.

_"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"_ Anna shouted at herself in her head, panicked beyond words.

The werewolves lunged towards her, Anna was defenseless against them. She was no match to them, all Anna could do was scream.

A blood-curdling shriek came from Anna's mouth. The scream sent the werewolves and all the teenaged spectators down on the floor. Everybody writhed in pain as disturbing images filled their heads. The scream was subhuman. It wasn't a banshee's scream, it was far worse. The monsters on the ground covered their ears, and tried to get away from the mind-disturbing sound. They couldn't move, the scream was paralyzing them.

Anna finished screaming once she realized the werewolves were somehow down on the ground and unable to attack her. She looked around her and saw people lying on the ground. They all had distant looks in their eyes, many were curled up into a ball rocking back and forth. Some were clawing into the grass, some were just sitting there, staring at her with a blank expression. Their eyes were dead from behind. She heard them whispering to themselves an incomprehensible language, and all of them whispered with the same demonic voice. The voice that came from all of them sent chills down her spine. Anna snuck away in pure fear. She tried to walk away as quietly as she could.

Once Anna had gotten a reasonable distance away from everybody, she ran off. She needed to get out of here. Was this a dream? She pinched herself. Nope, definitely not a dream. She got into her car and sped off, she needed to go back home. Monster High wasn't the place for her, she couldn't be there anymore.


	12. Chapter 12: What happened to Lorvale?

Anna drove through the highway. She kept making huge mistakes as she drove back to her beloved hometown, she nearly hit a few other drivers. Though Anna was definitely not fit to be driving right now, she just needed to be back in the place where there were no monsters. A place where she felt welcome, like she belonged.

A road sign alerted to Anna that she was going to be in Lorvale in 10 miles. Anna knew exactly where her first stop was going to be. The place she had spent nearly her whole life in, her home. She did not care that her parents didn't want her there. She didn't care if she was risking being kidnapped there. She just needed to be home right now, with her _human_ family.

She arrived at her home. She didn't need a GPS to find it. She knew exactly where it was. Anna stepped out of her home and she realized she was knee-deep in uncut grass. The whole yard was unkept and looked as though a tornado hit it. Since when did her mom allow the yard to get this bad? Her mom had severe OCD, if she saw the slightest spot on the kitchen counter she went absolutely ballistic. Anna placed her key into the loc. And was surprised to see that the door was unlocked already, which was a good thing considering the fact that Anna's key no longer fit into the lock. Her parents must have changed all the locks! Anna couldn't believe that her paranoid mother was letting the door stay unlocked.

She opened the door, and saw that the house was filled with boxes that were filled to the brim with old family junk. Most of the furniture was gone and Anna was taken aback by the rotten, musky stench that filled the house. The floor, the blinds, the boxes and every corner and crevice in her home was covered in a thick layer of dust. After just a few minutes in the home, Anna's throat and inner lungs felt like they were coated with dust. Anna could hardly breathe. She tried her very best to persevere though, she wanted to find out what the hell was going on, and who could blame her?

Anna went up to her brother's room. As she walked up the creaky stairs, she prayed that their smiling faces would be up there waiting for her. She called out her brother's names.

"David? Eli? You home?" she called up the stairway. She heard no response, and a lump began to form in her throat.

She stepped into their room cautiously. She was shocked by what she saw. The top bunk of their metal bunk bed had fallen out of it's secure hinges. It lay diagonal to the floor on top of the bottom bunk. The beds were stripped, and the baseball themed sheets were piled on to the dirty, grey, apple-juice stained carpet. All of the drawers and the closet doors were wide open and completely empty.

"What?" Anna said to the room. She backed out of the room, and fell on her ass once she stepped out. For a moment, she just let herself lay on the carpet as she sobbed into it. She then grabbed a stair railing and hoisted herself up. She went over other parents room in a blur. This was like some kind of night mare. Anna pinched herself a few times, delivering the pinch harder each time. She had no success, this was all completely real. The doors of the master bedroom were swing wide open, and her parents bedroom looked much worse. The ground was covered in a layer of papers and old little bits and bobs from throughout the years. Anna was now terrified, what was going on?

She ran downstairs, and she tripped and flew down the last eight steps. She forgot all about those blasted steps, she always freaking tripped on them! Once she toppled her way down to the bottom, she got up and dashed outside, even though her entire body was aching due to the fall.

As she was making her way through the unruly, uncut grass, she saw her old neighbor, Mr. Smith, watering his plants. He saw the distraught young lady with tears soaking her face, he wondered what she was doing in his old neighbor's home.

"Whats wrong dear?" the elderly man asked, wondering what could possibly have made this lovely young lady so upset.

"Where's my family?" she sobbed.

Mr. Smith looked confused. "Are you talking about the Cooks? Do you mean Lisa and Steve?"

Anna nodded her head.

"They moved out a few months ago honey," he explained to her.

"WHAT?" Anna shouted at him.

"Are you a cousin or something?" he asked.

Anna shook her head. Poor old man, he must've been developing Alzheimer's. "I'm their daughter, remember me?"

The man looked confused at first, and then a bit alarmed. He dropped the hose he was holding, the hose danced all over the ground and water flew everywhere.

He backed away from Anna. "They never had a daughter, they had two sons but no daughter. Who are you?" he asked nervously.

"Come on! I used to be over at your place all the time, you used to give me advice and tell stories and-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" his old shrill voice cried out to her, "I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

Anna moved closer to him in a desperate attempt to get him to recognize her.

"Just get away from me please!" he begged her. He cowered on to the grass holding his arms over his face, as though he were trying to protect himself from her.

Around 10 feet away, Anna heard the creaking of a knob being turned. The hose then stopped dancing around all over the place, and it then fell still and limp. Anna and Mr. Jackson were soaked from head to toe in water, and Anna's shins were already developing bruises as a result of the hose hitting them so many times. Anna looked beside her and saw Mrs. Jackson storming towards her.

"Get away from my husband!" she ordered Anna.

"What?! No, I'm just Anna! Listen, Mr. Jackson didn't recognize me, I think he has Alzheimer's or something. You need to get him help. Come on, don't tell me you can't remember me either! Me and my brothers used to constantly come over here, we were good friends!" Anna was nearly blue in the face trying her very hardest to explain.

Mrs. Jackson then cowered behind her husband of 50 years. Anna then realized, Mrs. Jackson didn't remember her either! How could they forget about her? And why are they still living at home if they both have Alzheimer's? Why hasn't anybody noticed and sent them to a care home?

Anna eased herself away from the geriatric couple. She wasn't going to try and explain who she was anymore, it was obviously no use. She got in her car and sped off. She had almost no control of the steering wheel due to her clammy, trembling, sweat-soaked hands. She wondered; why was every visit back to Lorvale so weird? This was her home, why does it almost seem as though she never existed there? Why were strange things happening to her every single time she stepped foot into the town?

The Jacksons had always been so sharp. They could remember exact times, details, and dates of things perfectly. The two of them were geniuses with flawless memory. Anna would have never thought that they would develop Alzheimer's.

Anna drive to the local park. She got out of her car, that she miraculously didn't crash, and walked on over to the playground. Seeing all of the joyful, innocent children playing reminded her of the good old days, back to when she didn't even know monsters existed. Anna wished things were that simple again, she envied those children playing without a care in the world.

Across the park, a familiar figure was sitting on a bench, reading a book. Anna squinted her eyes at the blonde figure, and saw that it was her old friend, Katelyn! Anna and Katelyn were good friends before Anna had to pack up her bags and leave to go to New Salem. Katelyn had always been there for her whenever times were rough, and times were definitely rough for Anna right now! Anna ran over to her gleefully.

"Katelyn! Long time, no see!" Anna exclaimed as she approached her old friend. Anna held out her arms, expecting a hug. Katelyn looked confused and also a bit creeped out.

Katelyn looked up from her book with an eyebrow raised. "Hi?"

"Hey remember me? We went to school together?" Anna reminded her.

"No? What classes did we have together?" Katelyn responded.

_"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Don't tell me she doesn't remember me either!"_ Anna shouted to herself inside of her head.

On the outside, Anna tried to play it cool. Anna had no idea what was going on, whether there was some kind of cruel plot that the town people devised together, or maybe aliens had gotten everybody in Lorvale to forget about her. Anna had no idea, but she decided that playing it cool was the safest thing she could do right now.

"Oh, I guess you don't remember me. Not a lot of people do, I'm very quiet," Anna said.

Katelyn nodded her head, no longer creeped out by Anna.

"So, did the town ever find out what happened to those three girls?" Anna asked Katelyn.

"Katelyn raised her eyebrows. "What girls?"

"The three girls who went missing! Don't you remember? It was all over the news! It's why I moved out of town."

"No? What girls went missing?"

"Adriana Berger, Sophia Harper and Veronica Grant! How could you forget about them?" Anna asked Katelyn, outraged.

"What? They never went missing! They're fine! See, one of them is over there," Katelyn explained, pointing a finger to Sophia on the swing set, who was pushing her little brother.

Anna's eyes widened. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Huh?" a confused Katelyn replied.

_"There's no way she wouldn't remember me, no way!"_ Anna thought to herself, with her hands now trembling. Katelyn was looking up at her with alert, wide eyes; she was frightened and confused at this point.

Katelyn began to react the same way and his wife did. She started to slowly back away from Anna, instructing her to get away from her.

It was now nearly evening. Anna took out her keys and got in her car again. She drove to her old school. Anna went through an unlocked door, and she tiptoed down the hallway to the room that held all of the school records. Anna didn't bother trying to pick the lock, and she kicked open the cheap door. The life Anna once knew was being crushed right before her eyes.

Something was wrong. Something was seriously very, very wrong. Was Anna going mad? Had she ever even existed here? There was one place that could confirm this.

Anna stormed into the records office. She opened the drawers and found the "Junior" section of the files. She looked through the "C" names in the filing cabinet. Cook was a relatively common last name, there were about four other unrelated students in her school. She saw Tristan Cook, Shelby Cook, Leanna Cook and Marie Cook, but no Anna.

Anna's heart started to beat out of her chest once she realized that she wasn't on there. She searched through the "A" section hoping that maybe the office people made a mistake, but there was still no sign of her.

Anna would have looked through all of the drawers if she had the time, but the moment she heard high heels clacking in the hallway outside, she hid in the corner holding her breath. Once the high heels had walked away, Anna panicked and ran out of her old high school.

"What?" Anna screamed as she ran out at lighting speed.

She hopped into her Ford Focus and sped back to Bloodgood's house, her chest tight and she let out heavy breaths between her clenched teeth. She broke the door hinge going in, it was as though her confusion and anger had given her immense strength.

Abbey wasn't home, she was out on the search for Anna. Bloodgood had stayed though. Bloodgood some how just knew that Anna would come back to her, searching for answers.

The incident with Anna during the fight with Clawdeen had spread throughout New Salem like wildfire. The monster-filled town was absolutely terrified about Anna being gone, they had no idea what else she would do, what she was capable of.

Anna saw Bloodgood sitting on the couch, with puffy, pink, bloodshot eyes. Anna stormed towards her in a rage. Before Anna had the chance to scream at her, demanding answers, Bloodgood told her exactly what she needed to hear

"Anna, we have been hiding something from you," Bloodgood said, guilty.

"Please, just tell me everything!" Anna pleaded.

"Yes of course Anna, here sit down. There is going to be a lot to explain..."


	13. Chapter 13: An Explanation

Bloodgood went up the stairs. Anna could hear the moving of boxes and the rustling of turning pages. After what felt like hours, Bloodgood came down the stairs carrying a medium-size cardboard box in her arms. She put it down in front of Anna, them Bloodgood proceeded to open the box.

Anna peered inside of the open box, and saw that it was filled with white binders, along with a few letters, with envelopes that had already been opened.

"So what's going on?" Anna asked.

"Anna dear, I will tell you, but let me warn you, this news isn't going to be easy to hear. Please be prepared," Bloodgood said. She looked straight at Anna, with eyes filled with worry and anxiousness. This would be very hard for Anna to hear.

"Anna-" Bloodgood paused and took a deep, serious breath, "You never lived in Lorvale. The memories you had were false."

Anna burst into tears. "Wha-what?! Why?"

"You're not actually a normie, you were hypnotized to believe you were a normie who came from nearby," Bloodgood explained, regretting ever taking part in this.

Anna tried to speak through her sobs, but was unable to.

Bloodgood looked through the binders, and got out the one she was looking for. She opened the binder and handed it to Anna. "Anna, you're actually a demon. I was told to sneak this potion into your food everyday." Bloodgood took a small black bottle out of her coat and showed it to Anna.

"Normally I was very diligent about giving to you, but the morning before you bled out black blood, I accidentally forgot to give it to you. It's the first demonic thing starting to show up," Bloodgood said, "Trust me, if you were a normie and you bled black blood, you would be dead by now." Bloodgood tried to let out a chuckle, but was unable to bring herself to.

Anna looked through the pages of her old self. She apparently had gone to "Daylton School for Demonic Beings". She saw herself with wings, she saw pictures of her winged self alongside other girls with wings.

"No, this can't be true..." Anna whispered to herself. She wanted to go into denial about this, but there was no use. Something in the back of her head told that this was all true, that none of it was a lie.

"It is true, I'm so sorry. That's why your fake parents didn't want you back in Lorvale. They didn't want a demon in their home, they just agreed to pretend to be your parents because they were paid off. They thought you wouldn't want to come back if the reason you left was because of a kidnapping," Bloodgood proceeded to take out a DVD. She put it into the DVD player. The fake news story about the missing girls played.

"We played this to everybody in New Salem, so they would think it happened as well," Bloodgood said after the video was over.

She saw a picture of her with a very handsome black-haired boy kissing her cheek. Below the picture, the words "cutest couple" were written out underneath it. What? She left behind a boyfriend?

"When will I be back to my old self?" Anna asked, still staring at the pictures in astonishment.

"It takes a week for you to go back to your old self. So far it's been three days," Bloodgood explained, "Unless you want to stay a normie."

"I want to go back to my old self," Anna replied.

Bloodgood gulped, she was certain that Anna would want to stay normie for the time being. The headmistress then feebly nodded her head, "Yes okay, as you wish dear. I will give you a few days off from school to give you time to adjust to it." After revealing all of this shocking news to Anna, she decided to give her a break for today. She would tell her about the implications of becoming a demon again tomorrow.

Anna then went up to her room. She needed some time to think to herself. It was hard hearing all of this. Anna wondered if she could ever get her memory back. Why would they do this to her? So many questions were still unanswered.


	14. Chapter 14: Time to Think

Anna couldn't believe this, it had all been so fast. At least she now fit into Monster High right?

_"This must be a dream, soon I'll wake up and everything would be back to normal!" _she thought. She then pinched herself, hard. She tried a couple of times to pinch herself, the pinches didn't work.

Abbey was about to enter the house where she had resided for the past year and a half. She remembered her first day here, the fear she had felt. This was the first time in ages she had been this anxious going in. She had to tell Bloodgood about what Anton had done to her. Abbey had finally decided that this would be the day. She couldn't take it anymore. The torture was far too much.

She then opened the door with her cold, trembling hands. Abbey went I and headed towards Bloodgood. Abbey noticed that Bloodgood looked very stressed out over something. Abbey was usually not very good at reading people, but she could tell immediately that this was not a good time.

_"Will tell her later,"_ Abbey thought, feeling, in a sense, slightly relieved. The pain of hiding it was starting to hurt more and more. She got a bottle of water out of the fridge. While she went upstairs to her room, she heard a pop, and something hard hit the carpet. Abbey looked down to see that she had accidentally frozen the bottle, causing it to break.

Accidental freezings hadn't happened to Abbey for a while, she had gained more control of her powers recently. She cleaned it up, feeling overwhelmed. She didn't know what else to do. She felt hopeless. Afraid. Alone.

At the Wolf's house, Clawd wanted to see his long-time friend, but he had decided against it. It was far too awkward. Clawd was puzzled about all of this. He was certain that Romulus liked Clawdeen. Him and his friends had been teasing Rom about it for ages. What was up?

Clawdeen was too busy worrying about Anna to care about Romulus at the moment. It was such an overreaction, Clawdeen felt awful about it. She was far too harsh about it all. She just wished she could apologize to Anna. She turned up at Bloodgood's doorstep a few hours ago, but was turned away. Clawdeen's keen ears could hear devastating sobbing coming from Anna on the second floor. Aw man, why did she do that?

Clawdeen wondered what Rom thought of the whole situation. He had to know by now. He was probably laughing at her, he definitely would've called her or something if he liked her back.

Many questions entered her mind, and she would have plenty of time to answer them. She was severely grounded at the moment, for _at least_ the next six months.

Howleen was sitting on her bed inside of her room. She had just found out what the whole fight that Clawdeen had gotten into with Anna was about. She couldn't believe Clawdeen! Clawdeen knew perfectly damn well that Howleen like Romulus. How dare she? Ugh, well she'd show her!


	15. Chapter 15:What to Do

The next morning, Anna woke up. She immediately noticed that every joint and limb of her ached. It wasn't like the pain you got the day after a lot of exercise, it was far worse. Anna couldn't even bring herself to wake up.

She peeked out of a minuscule gap in her blinds, and she saw that it was night time. She turned her neck, that was burning in pain, and saw that it was midnight. She had went to bed at about eight last night. Surely, she needed more sleep than this, right? She was in far too much agony to get back to sleep. It felt like two painful lumps were emerging from her back, determined to tear through her skin.

Through all of the pain, she did notice, oddly enough, that she didn't feel the least bit tired. It was as though she had gotten a good eight hours of sleep. Anna just stayed in her bed for the next five hours, with her face clenched and watery eyes. The pain wasn't as bad once it was about three in the morning. It was still painful though, she could only limp out of her bed. She pretty much crawled down to the kitchen.

She heard footsteps in the hall at about five. Bloodgood walked down the stairs in her slippers and thought to herself. She remembered how hard it was for Abbey to control her powers. Abbey was so powerful, she could freeze things that couldn't be frozen. She remembered coming home and when she found the frozen vodka bottle laying around outside of the house, she knew exactly who was responsible. Abbey had finally learned to control them though, with a few occasional slip-ups here and there.

Having Abbey learn to control her powers was hard enough, Bloodgood could not even begin to imagine how hard having a demon around would be. Some of the most powerful monsters out there, and Anna was unusually powerful. Bloodgood recalled being called up by the principal, begging Bloodgood and another normie principal from Lorvale to help her formulate a plan to safely get Anna out of her school. She remembered the principal speaking of how out of control she was, how desperate she was to get Anna out of the school. Anna was originally supposed to go to the normie high school in Lorvale, but she was far too dangerous to be put there. Bloodgood had to take her in.

Now Anna was going through the transformation, she would be back to her demon self in about a week. Bloodgood was terrified just by the thought of it. She called up a woman by the name of Stella Goblin, one of the best monster trainers known to monster high.

"Grace? Is that you?" the voice answered.

"Yes"

"Grace! Darling! Long time, no see! It's been what? A century?"

"Listen Stella, we can talk about this later. Listen you need to help me with something, you are the only person I trust with this..."

Bloodgood could hear a sense of apprehension in fear in her old classmate's voice as she explained the situation with Anna to her. The woman accepted the offer though, always willing to take on a new challenge. After 478 years of working with monsters, this would be her greatest challenge yet. She spent the week researching and preparing for it. Still, at the end of the week, she still wasn't quite so sure she could take on Anna's case...

Bloodgood hung up the phone and was just about to get out her favorite cereal when she suddenly remembered, she needed to check up on Anna! Poor girl must be in agony by now. She hurriedly ran up the stairs and into Anna's room. She opened the door to see a still Anna laying on her bed, her face showed that she was in a foul torture.

"Bloodgood, I'm in so much pain. Whats going on?" she said.

"You're just going through the transformation dear. It's painful," Bloodgood replied, feeling very sorry for the young woman. She could not even begin to imagine what she was going through.

Bloodgood brought up a few ice packs and Anna's breakfast. Bloodgood was planning to stay in there, but Anna requested her to leave. Anna just wanted some time alone. That was all she needed right now.


	16. Chapter 16: We Can't Deal With This

Anna spent the day in pain, praying that it would stop. The pain was going down hour-by-hour, but it was still utter agony. The pain made Anna wonder if this was all worth it. Hopefully it would be.

Bloodgood kept coming up to check on her, but it was useless. There was nothing anybody could do. Anna would just have to wait patiently until she was finally back to her old physical self again, and this pain was making it very hard.

Anna couldn't sleep that night. She just lay there in her bed, keeping her eyes tightly closed, trying to think about a happy place. Suddenly in the middle of the night she felt her skin rip and she let out a shriek that woke the whole neighborhood up. Bloodgood and Abbey rushed into her room, with Abbey freezing and breaking the locked door in the process. They turned on the lights and gasped.

The cream colored sheets were stained with black. Bloodgood finally decided that she couldn't just keep treating Anna in her room anymore. She needed medical intervention. Bloodgood rushed into her room, ripped the charger off of her cell phone and called up an ambulance.

Abbey stayed behind, and bravely approached the stained bed. Abbey pulled back the covers and saw a shocking sight. The toughest ghoul in New Salem nearly fainted. Two small wings had emerged from Anna's back.

Abbey backed away.

"Whats wrong?" Anna asked, realizing that Abbey must have seen something very serious. Abbey's trembling hands held on to the wall, her long fingernails clawing in.

"Anna, you-your...YOUR BACK!" Abbey yelled.

Anna slowly brought her hands to her back and felt two small bat wigs. "WHAT?" She shrieked. Before she could react any further, ambulance sirens could be heard outside of the house, the neighbors had all come out to see what was going on. The paramedics rushed into the home and apprehensively placed Anna on to the cot.

The paramedics had seen and dealt with a lot of very frightening cases, they worked for a monster hospital after all, but they were wary of Anna. Demons were scary enough to deal with, but a normie turning back into a demon was unlike anything they had ever worked with before. Given the choice, they would have refused, but they were required to due to their job. The head doctor threatened to fire all of them if they didn't go out to help the young woman.

Anna was taken outside and put into the ambulance in front of everybody, which was humiliating for her. Now total strangers would know what was going on! This was a terrifying experience for everybody involved. When Anna was in the ambulance, a mask was put on to her face as she was put into an induced coma.


End file.
